Guardian Dogs
by SakuraSamuraiGirl
Summary: Tsunami is afraid of dogs, but finds she couldn't ignore a dog in great need.
1. Chapter 1

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Guardian Dogs

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

Katekyo Hitman Reborn story and characters belong to Akira Amano

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Sawada Tsunami had a fear of dogs ever since she was six years-old. She had been terrorized by a Chihuahua that wandered around the neighborhood and had been near any dog of any shape, size or temperament. Now that she was grown and on her own as a college student she made herself into a cat person when she adopted a black kitten named Reborn from a pet store. She had wanted to change his name but thought that his name was very unique. He also had a unique personality and appearance as he grew older. By her second-year, Reborn had grown into handsome large cat with a short-coat, six toes on each paw and a long tail that could measure his body twice. The number one most unique feature amongst his uniqueness was two thin curly sideburns that grew from the bottom of his ears and bounced around his face when he moved. Most cats had light-colored eyes, but Reborn's eyes were dark like his fur. Many people had never seen a black cat with such dark eyes before. Some were creeped out by it, others were mystified. Tsunami thought it was cute when he was a kitten. As an adult, she was mystified and creeped out sometimes, depending on his mood.

Reborn was a very intelligent cat. Tsunami swears that cat knew what she was saying. She swears on her life that he had even nodded or shook his head at her questions. To her dismay, she had tried to demonstrate his understanding of human speech to her friends Kyoko (studying medicine and health) and Haru (studying fashion design). Reborn ignored her by falling asleep. Reborn was addicted to espresso. Not just any espresso. It had to be the expensive kind with cream and the pretty pattern decorating it. It was Kyoko's other friend; Hana (studying law and business) that had brought a cup over and Reborn sneaked a taste. It a lot of her well-earned money to buy the best espresso machine and a lot of time and practice to get the espresso right! It was less expensive then constantly buying a cup from some expensive coffee shop. Hana said that she was a slave to her cat. Tsunami would blame Hana for her predicament, but never had said it to her face. Though Reborn would at times lounge around like some cool and indifferent mini-panther, but like most cats he has his weird moments. He caught a little green lizard once. But instead of eating it or killing it and presenting it to Tsunami, Reborn kept it alive and kept it as a pet. Strangely, the lizard never left him. Tsunami named it Leon and took it on a trip to the vet to find out what species it was. Tsunami was surprised that Leon was some rare, exotic species of a chameleon that not only could shift in color…but in shape. She witnessed this incredible feat when she was searching for a mug. She found a green one and used it to pour milk in it. It wasn't until she had finished her milk that she realized she didn't have a green mug. The mug turned back in Leon and Tsunami was a little freaked out.

Tsunami lived in a decent apartment that was very pet friendly, though most students didn't have the expense or time to have a pet. Tsunami was very lucky to have the place to herself for year so far. It just had been her, a cat and a tiny lizard.

It was end of winter and the beginning of spring. The rain was cold and the sky was gray. Tsunami had seen the clouds darken the sky from the window of the class auditorium. She had hoped that the rain would hold off for at least two hours more after class. It was her grocery run day and she had run out of espresso fixing. She can't return home without the proper ingredients for Reborn's espresso. Hana's words, "slave to her cat" was on repeat. She also had to go by the pet store for bugs for Leon and also a new mouse toy for Reborn. Reborn was ruthless to those poor mice. Thank goodness they weren't alive. The rain started pouring as soon as the last bell rung. Tsunami had forgotten her umbrella and she couldn't go back home to pick it up. She decides to tough out the storm and headed straight to the grocery store and then the pet store. Everything was in walking distance. She had grown up in a home with her mother where everything was close by. Tsunami thinks that it's been awhile since she called home and makes a mental note to call her mother as she picks up a bottle of cream. She sighs at the price, but it was a price to pay for a happy cat to have a happy life. At the cash register, the cashier felt pity for Tsunami's soaked appearance and was kind enough to put her groceries in a box instead of several bags. Tsunami thanks the cashier gratefully and carries it out. Next stop was the pet store. Tsunami new most of the staff by name. She went to the same cashier, Suki (who loved to breed and raised parrots) and asked for advice on cats from Kaoru (who had a cat of her own) and the reptile expert Rentaro (who had expressed great interest in Leon, asking for pictures of the forms he took). Rentaro had Leon's food ready for pickup. He was even kind enough to throw a few bugs extra, in thanks for uploading videos of Leon on the internet for him to ogle. At Suki's register, Suki smells the coffee and giggles.

"Reborn is so lucky! You spoil him…but a cat like him is probably worth it."

"I have to keep him around somehow. He probably could find a better owner," Tsunami huffs.

"No way! Who makes espresso for their cat?" laughs Suki.

"Probably nobody…that doesn't make me feel better."

Finally, Tsunami can make her way. She double check all her items, double knotting the plastic bags to make sure everything stays dry during her walk in the rain. It would be a twenty minute walk away from the shopping district, a walk across the campus of the school, through the student dorms and into the student towns where her apartment was located. In total, forty minutes, but Tsunami was a walker. Her mother walked everywhere and had never driven in her life. Actually, her mother told her she drove once when Tsunami was a baby. Her father was there as well and after one trip, Iemitsu had told Nana that she was never to drive again. Tsunami figured that since she was a baby she didn't remember what happened. Nana didn't understand Iemitsu's aversion to her driving. Tsunami had asked her father once, but his skin turned pale and this haunting look of horror filled his eyes as he was made to recall. Honestly, Tsunami had never had to need to drive and was sort of terrified in having to drive inside a steel weapon on wheels with other people with their own steel weapons on wheels. Hana said that she was crazy doing all that walking, rain or shine, night and day. Even Kyoko agreed that walking at night was dangerous. Tsunami promised that she was careful. She made sure to walk at different times, she had several different routes of travel and her grocery and laundry days were on different days every month. Today was the fast route, which was a lot of maneuvering through alleys and other shortcuts to get out of the rain quickly. She was close to getting home as she made a left into an alley. She was halfway down when she hears a growl and freezes in place. The growling continues allowing her locate a large box that was turned on its side with the top open outwards. There were two dogs gathered by the box. Inside the box was a silver-gray dog with long wavy fur lying on its side, unmoving. Through the rain, it was apparent that the dog wasn't breathing. The dog growling still was a little smaller than the dog inside but shared the same coat color with some dark gray spots placed in sections of his legs and his back. His fur was short and straight, his ears didn't match each other, one ear was erect while the other laid at a slant. The dog forest green eyes glare threatening at Tsunami. Part of her heart went out to the dog. He was protecting his friend that had passed. Was he aware that his friend was dead?

"I'm sorry…I'll leave you in peace…just…just let me pass."

Backing up to the opposite wall Tsunami side steps slowly against the wall. The dog keeps his eyes on her growling louder and louder as Tsunami was directly across from him. Tsunami keeps moving. If she stops it would probably alarm the dog more. She makes its pass the dog but doesn't run nor does she turn her back on him. She backs away until she was a distance away. Once outside the alley, the dog hurries inside the box to his friend's side. He licks and cries and even nudges at the body desperately. Tsunami bit her lip. She may be afraid of dogs…but she didn't hate them and she felt sorry for the dog's loss. The rest of the walk home filled Tsunami with sadness as she couldn't get the images of the dog out of her mind.

Entering her apartment, Reborn was at the door with his pet Leon resting on the short spikey main of fur on his head. He yowls at her, demanding to know where she had been. It wasn't his angry yowl. His angry yowling was low and growly. He actually sounded like a panther than a cat. This yowling was insistent quiet howls, sounds of worry and concern.

"I'm sorry, Reborn. I was delayed a bit."

The box of groceries was set on the table on Tsunami's way to her room to dry off and change. She felt cold when she removed her wet clothes and cold still when she dried the rain off. So she took a warm shower. Her outer body was warmed up but still her heart was cold. Still thinking of the dog and she thought of him more as she put away all her groceries in the kitchen and prepared Reborn and Leon's dinner. As the animals ate, Tsunami sits by the window and watches the rain fall. A short time later, Reborn joins her and bumps her hand for her attention. She strokes his chin and taps one of his sideburns to make it bounce. Leon sticks his long tongue out and taps her hand. Smiling slightly, she rubs Leon's head thanking him for his concern. She breathes deeply and there was a resolution in her eyes.

It was dark with the night as Tsunami went back out with the box and a flashlight. She goes back to the alley and finds the dead dog and living dog. The living dog was still crying, lying over the dead dog's body. On closer inspection, the dead's coat pattern was like the smaller dogs without the spots. For moment, Tsunami asks herself, what was she thinking? It was a dog! A dog that was bigger than Reborn with larger teeth and larger claws. A dog that was definitely stronger and could do serious damage if he felt threatened by her, who was threatened the first time they saw each other. She had avoided dogs all together because they frightened. Seeing a dog in distress as the loss of another dog and still curled beside by the body and crying, Tsunami felt that she had help him.

Tsunami puts the light on the dog, the dog growls and tenses up.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh….I'm sorry to bother you," she whispers. "I'm so sorry for your loss. There's nothing you can do for him now. He's gone."

The dog whimpers and buries his face in the other dog's fur.

"Oh!" Tsunami sobs and fights back tears welling in her eyes. "C'mon, we need to get out of the rain. Please come here," she whispers gently.

He doesn't move but had gone quiet. Tsunami reaches out slowly, her hand hovers over his back leg. The dog must have sensed her hand for he starts growling again. Tsunami touches her leg. The dog snarls and lunges at her. Tsunami cries out and falls back. He barks out her but doesn't leave the dead dog's body. Between barks he yelps and cries. Tsunami just knew somehow his heart was breaking and he must be at a loss of what to do. It strengthens her to approach the dog again. She speaks softly back down to a whisper. She reaches out to the dog again with a shaking hand. She assures him that she wasn't going to hurt him and she only wanted to help him. The dog's fur was completely on edge despite the rain, he looked like a wolf. He snaps and closes his jaw around her wrist. Tsunami drops her flashlight and bites onto her fist to stop her scream. But she didn't rip her hand away though her mind was cursing her out to get away from the dangerous animal. She whimpers and releases her teeth from her fist. Instead of pushing the dog away she strokes the side of his face and continues to whisper soothing to him. The growling quiets down and Tsunami could see his eyes soften and he begins to whine. He releases her hand and buts his head against her wounded hand for more comfort. Tsunami moves forward and wraps her arms around his neck. His fur stunk of garbage and months without a bath, yet she still held him. Holding him she strokes down his body, underneath her matted fur she could feel his ribs. He hadn't eaten for a long time. With dog now calm and willing to trust her, Tsunami was surprised in realizing how small he was. He was smaller than the average dog, smaller than a medium size dog but definitely not a tiny lapdog. He was just the right size to fit in the box. The dog practically collapsed once he set down shivering and whining. Tsunami strokes his head. Looking back at the body of the dead dog she promises the dog that she would come back for the body to give his friend a proper burial.

Reborn complains, his yowling now sounded annoyed when Tsunami returned to the apartment soaking wet again. Reborn goes silent as he was being ignored by his servant dashing past him and returning with an armload of towels. She makes a three-towel stack of towels into a mat before reaching into the box. Reborn stood nearby with his sharp calculating eyes and his claws unsheathe. Tsunami pulls out a dog and sets him on the towels. It took three more towels to dry him off. Tsunami believed that she was pulling water straight from his bones since there was so much water. She dried every paw, leg, his ears and tail thoroughly, until the dog stopped shivering. Using leftover towels, she makes a bed for him.

"Don't bother him, Reborn," Tsunami warns while taking the used towels to the dirty hamper.

Tsunami cleans herself once again with a quick, warm shower. Her job wasn't done yet. She was positive that the dog was very much hungry. She searches through the fridge and finds leftover uncooked beef. The meat was prepared quickly in small skillet until the red was gone. To cool it quickly she wet the meat a bit with some water as it was strained. The meat was given to the dog on a plate. He sniffs once and was upon the meat like a beast on his prey. Tsunami decides to prepare more. Three cans of tuna, four chicken drumsticks and deep bowl of warm milk later, the dog was knocked out. Tsunami sits on the floor beside him, stroking his silver-gray fur. Reborn steps up to the dog and sniffs him. He shakes himself and grumbles.

Tsunami sighs, "Yes, Reborn, he needs a bath. But it's late now and he's tired. I'll wash him, when I go out and get dog shampoo."

The dog sighs peacefully in his sleep.

The next morning Tsunami realized that she definitely had to give the dog she brought in a bath. He really did stink. The rain water made his fur smell worse! Reborn slipped between her legs as soon as she opened the door. She didn't have to worry about him getting lost or hurt. Reborn was too smart to get lost. No other cat or dog would challenge him. Reborn was to be feared. Getting to the pet store, Suki was surprised to see Tsunami right as the store opened. She was more surprised when Tsunami brought to the cash register a small bag of dog food, bottle of dog shampoo and a brush.

"Um, these are all things that I need right?"

"You have a dog? I thought you were scared of dogs?"

"I am. But this dog, I was more worried about his condition than anything else."

"Ah, Tsunami-chan, your wrist!"

Tsunami had forgotten about the bite mark. It was a pretty bad bite. She explains what had happened last night. Suki scolds her for taking that crazy risk and also gives her information on what to do with the dead dog's body. She suggests that she takes the dog's body to veterinarian and let them dispose of the body. It would also help for the vet to be sure that whatever may have killed the dog, if it was an illness may or may not have infected the other dog. Tsunami pays for dog supplies and promises Suki that she will take care of her bite wound. Getting home she pulls out the first aid kit. The dog was still deep in sleep probably never had slept in a comfy bed of towels. Hissing from the alcohol applied, Tsunami quickly wrapped up of wound. She must have been really worried about the dog. In speaking of being checked out by the doctor, she should take the dog to a vet. Taking out an old white sheet and the box that was still soaked but holding together, she goes back to the alley for the dog's body.

Fortunately, neither Tsunami nor Kyoko had school for the day. Kyoko had a car and allowed Tsunami to put the boxed dead body into her trunk. The dog that was still alive was clean at least. He was a little nervous and stuck close to Tsunami, bumping against her legs; almost making her trip once or twice. Tsunami had a little trouble getting the dog into the car. He yelped when she lifted him make her drop him and jump away. After they were both calm, Tsunami goes back for some food and returned with Reborn's kitty treats. With some coaxing she leads the dog into the back of Kyoko's car and sits with him in the back to keep him calm. They visit Tsunami's pet hospital that she takes Reborn and Leon to. The head vet was Dr. Shamal. He was genius vet, or so the certificates and licenses decorating the waiting said. But he was a shameless flirt that only allowed saw the pets of girls and women. If one can bear to be flirted with you would get top quality care for cheap since Shamal wanted the loveliest of clients to return. Tsunami supposes that she was worthy to come back she should feel good about herself. She doesn't allow Kyoko to come in. She didn't want her best friend to suffer Shamal's shameless flirtations.

"Tsu-chaaan~, it's been a little while you little cutie!"

Tsunami forces a smile and greets the vet. She takes a glance at the receptionist and one of the pet nurse's, Bianchi. Bianchi glares at Shamal. Tsunami smiles politely at the beautiful woman. Even the staff was all females and of course had to be beautiful. Bianchi was very fond of Reborn. She practically rolled out the red carpet when he was brought in for a visit. She filled the cat with treats and would stroke the cat until his appointment. Tsunami suspected that Bianchi would change their appointments so she would arrive thirty minutes to an hour early just for Bianchi to adore over Reborn! Bianchi had said every time that she wished Reborn was a man. A strange woman she was. She couldn't stand Shamal. She was one of the few nurses that had stayed so long under Shamal's employment. Bianchi was also able to handle Shamal making sure that he did his job in case he gets a little side-tracked.

"It's a new pet," Bianchi explains to Shamal. "A stray dog."

"A dog?" Shamal blinks. "But you're afraid of dogs, Tsu-chan."

Tsunami would press herself into the farther corner of the waiting room or wait outside if there were dogs in the waiting room. At times appointments were arranged on a day where no dogs were to be expected.

"Ugh, what's that smell?!" Shamal covers his nose with a handkerchief from his white coat pocket.

"I brought another dog…but she's dead. This dog was with her. It was suggested that I bring her in case she may have died of something that the other dog might have caught."

Ugh…that is…pretty smart…we'll take the dog's body to the back until we could perform an autopsy. Let's check on this guy first. Bless your big heart…" Shamal groans.

Tsunami guides the dog to the back with a borrowed leash and collar to keep control over him. He growled at Shamal and snapped at him when he got too close. With missing a beat, Shamal responds by asking for a muzzle and with ease slips it on the dog. The dog is weighed and measured. Shamal had a great knowledge of breeds of cats, dogs, birds and other animals. Right off the bat, he guessed the dog's breed to be a Shiba Inu mix, based on his body type and size. He estimates that the dog was ten months old. He was an older puppy, but still a puppy. His temperature was taken. The dog practically jumped into Tsunami's arms trying to climb over her shoulder when the thermometer went under his tail. Tsunami pats his back and gives sweet encouragement. The Shiba Inu mix was obviously malnourished. Not enough food on the streets these days. His blood was drawn and that was worse than the thermometer to the rear. Again, more soothing words and the Shiba Inu mix even got kisses to his face. Shamal had raised an eyebrow as Tsunami was willing to bring her face close to mouth full of sharp teeth. Then again, the dog was wearing a muzzle.

"Are you considering keeping this dog?

"Keeping him?" Tsunami was going to say no. But the dog's green eyes held her. She never saw any dog so pitiful. She never stayed near a dog to understand it. This dog was going through a lot. He needed help.

Tsunami nods her head. Shamal continues to check every nook and cranny of the dog, noting dirty areas and some clinging fleas and ticks. Shamal prescribes her with some medicinal shampoos and a few bottles of medicine for fleas and ticks, malnutrition and vitamins that may be lacking.

"You're such a sweetheart, honey," Shamal's words dripping with honey. "You're so willing to help this little guy that you conquered your fears!"

"Heh, I don't think I've conquered them. I'm still a little nervous and he's only one dog…anyway, what are you going to do with the other dog?"

"I'll check her over. She's a purebred Shiba Inu…so the other half must be the one that contributed the ears and spots. I'll compare their blood to get a better understanding of them and to make sure that they're not caring a disease. You were incredibly smart for bring the body, Tsu-chan~!"

Shoot. He came right back around to flirting! The Shiba Inu mix growls and places himself between Tsunami and Shamal. Shamal glares at him.

"Oh, Mister Warrior, huh?"

"Warrior?"

"Yeah," Shamal shrugs, "Shiba Inu's were common pets to use for hunting. Back in the day they were one of the favorite breeds for samurai and nobleman."

"But he's so little!"

"For now, he'll get a little bigger. He's a puppy. A teenager."

"I see. Well, thank you, Shamal-sensei! Thank you for taking us in on such short notice and so early!"

"It's no trouble at all, if it would allow me to see those beautiful brown eyes of yours~. When are you going to let me take you out, Tsu-chan?"

"Tsunami, your friend is waiting outside."

"Oh! Right! Thank you, Bianchi!" 'Thank you very much!'

"A friend? A female friend…?"

Bianchi grabs Shamal by the neck of his coat. Tsunami hurries out the door. She returns just to poke her head in through the door.

"Oh, and please don't get rid of the dog's body, please! I want to give her a proper burial. Thanks again…bye!"

The Little Warrior had the resolve of a warrior. He had never cried when he was given a bath. Tsunami wasn't sure if he was just scared or maybe he really liked having a warm bath. He didn't like the medicinal shampoo. He kept sneezing making the foamy bubbles in the tub fly and float through the air. Tsunami giggles as she scrubs him. She wasn't sure how to give the Shiba Inu mix his medicine. Reborn was hard enough with him be so smart. It was easier to give Reborn liquid form medicine that she could mix in his food. Tsunami had stopped by the pet store again and had bought some cans of wet food. Considering that he was off the streets, the Shiba Inu wasn't going to be picky. He ate everything that was put in front of him last night. So she mixes his pills into the wet food and he wolfs down. She now had some rearranging to do and also had to tend to the other animals. The Shiba Inu follows Tsunami through the apartment like a lost duckling. He was so quiet that Tsunami would forget that he was at her feet and when she noticed him was startled which startled him! Reborn watched the two of them as if they were both idiots. Laundry was going and the bathroom and kitchen was clean. She decides to research Shiba Inus. Most of the results were memes of the Shiba Inu. The Shiba Inu in her apartment was resting his head on her knee while she was researching at her desk computer. Rubbing his ears, he sighs and licks her hand.

"You're not bad for a dog. Maybe we can help each other out. I'll take care of you, if you help me with my fear of dogs."

He licks her hand again.

"That a 'yes'?"

Green eyes look up at her.

"How about we seal the deal by giving you a name…Hayato sounds like a strong warrior's name. I like the sound of it. It suits you, Hayato."

A call from the pet hospital and Shamal informs that the dead dog happen to be Hayato's mother. She had a disease that without proper treatment had killed her. He had diagnosis the sickness and had more medicine for Hayato take. Tsunami picks up the medicine and Hayato's mother's body. Tsunami knew of a place where she could bury the dog. It was a small forest in the center of the city near a park. She buries Hayato's mother among a patch of flowers. Tsunami says a prayer and promises Hayato's mother that she would take care of Hayato no matter what.


	2. Chapter 2

Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Guardian Dogs

SakuraSamuraiGirl

* * *

 **Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters belong to Akira Amano**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Reborn was annoyed. He was voicing his complaints directly into her Tsunami's ears. She rolls away from him, even knowing that it was futile as Reborn was back in her ear swiftly. Reaching out to her nightstand she grabs her cell and checks the time. It was four in the morning. She had two more hours before she had to feed Reborn. Why was he bothering her at this hour? Then she smelled it and gagged. Reborn meows in agreement.

"What is that?!"

Reborn flicks an ear and his tail lashes. He turns his head to the front of the bedroom at the door. Tsunami crawls to the end of the bed and looks down. There was a huge swirl of poop down below. She recoils with a scream.

"Hayato!"

Hayato whimpers from under the bed. Tsunami spent her early morning hour cleaning up Hayato's mess. She had been feeding Hayato a lot and had given him his medicine on the regular. A balance was needed to be applied until his medicine was used up. He wasn't his miserable skinny self anymore. Hayoko had filled out now; he wasn't so easy to lift anymore. It was shocking of what a difference it was. With his health being better, Tsunami now had to start training him. When Reborn was a kitten, potty-training wasn't too hard. Reborn was a smart kitten and only had two accidents before getting it right. Kitty poop, accident or not, wasn't as big and messy as dog poop.

Hayato was trainable. He was still a puppy. Hayato wasn't use to living indoors. Outside he just went where he want to. For a while, he seemed lost on what to do when he had to go to the bathroom. Tsunami had to keep track of his meals and time his digestion period. She had done the same for Reborn. Half an hour after his meals, Tsunami took him out for a walk for an hour. Hayato had breakfast the same time as Reborn. His first meals were wet food so he could digest it faster…which provided more opportunities for accidents and training. After cleaning the floor she bends to peer under the bed. Hayato sees her and hides his face into his paws. She tried to coax him out from under the bed but his was too guilt-stricken to leave. Giving up, she leaves him and decides to study until it was time to feed her pets.

She decides to pull out her literature. In her second-year she was still focusing on her general studies. A focus of study hadn't been picked by her yet. Her friends had given her suggestions based on the things she liked. Tsunami played video games. She was pretty hardcore when during her middle school and high school days. She found that it was the few things she was good at. Game design was suggested, but Tsunami didn't have an artistic bone in her body and she definitely didn't know how to use a computer other than for writing essays and letters, playing games and browsing the web. Cooking was another. After a few years, Tsunami finally sat down with her mother and asked her how to cook. Her sweet, loving mother turned into a drill sergeant of the kitchen. Nana was ruthless with every plate that presented. She would taste each dish and if it wasn't right, either would throw it away or make Tsunami eat it herself. Her father was lucky to find some excuse later on to be away from the house for long hours until training was over. After many tears and cut fingers, Tsunami's cooking was on par of Nana's. Her friends would come to her place where they cooked something new together. There was always great praises for her cooking and Haru brought up the idea of Tsunami going to the culinary arts. Tsunami quickly turned that down. She had enough of being yelled at from her mother and didn't want to spend another two to three years of professional chefs as teachers cutting her down. Reborn suddenly sat on Tsunami's textbook before she could open it.

"Reborn!" Tsunami glares. "It's still too early for your breakfast."

"Meooowr!"

"….fine. I'll make you an espresso."

"Nyah~!"

"Yes, master."

When the fish she made out of cream was complete, Hayato finally crawled out of bed and was peeking behind the wall. Setting the espresso down for Reborn, Tsunami pats her leg and smiles at Hayato.

"C'mon, help me study, Hayato."

Hayato perks up at her soft, warm tone and pads after her quickly. Tsunami liked study with Hayato nearby. His presence calmed her mind so she could concentrate on her work while she stroked his head. She did an experiment and rubbed his tummy while studying. Neither of them liked it and Tsunami's brain got frazzled. Hayato would like on his side for a minute of tummy rubbing before turning and bump her hand onto his head. Maybe stroking Hayato's brain stimulated her mind! Tsunami laughs at that and Hayato's tail wags. Hayato was much attuned to her emotions. Like when earlier, when Tsunami found his mess, he hid away from her knowing that she would be disgusted and disappointed. Hayato hated disappointing Tsunami. Tsunami hadn't gotten mad at him and yelled at him, but her tone of disappointment hurt him that he had to hide. Hayato also liked to be read to or somehow hear Tsunami's soothing voice. Tsunami would sometimes read aloud when she was alone studying. Hayato would hear her sometimes would just sit by her side and watch her study. When she would trail off, Hayato finds something else to do.

At six o' clock, Reborn spread his paws over Tsunami's notes and knocks her pen out of her hand. It was breakfast time. Reborn and Hayato were given breakfast. As they ate, Tsunami prepares breakfast for herself. She felt like something sweet and pulls out ingredients for crepes. Tsunami didn't mind getting up so early for her pets for the extra amount of time given to them was enough for her to do some studying, makes her own breakfast from scratch (which she prefers to do thanks to her mom) and now with some exercise with Hayato. Her first class didn't start till mid-morning. After a delicious breakfast, Tsunami dresses in an orange hoodie with white stripes (her favorite hoodie) and some baggy gray sweatpants and running shoes. As soon as she touched the leash, Hayato was by her side patient but eager. Hayato loved walks. The time they go out for walks after breakfast was perfect for there were no people on the streets yet. Hayato had lived outside most of his young life, so maybe liked being outside a lot. Though Tsunami liked to have stayed inside she found taking Hayato for walks refreshing for her. It was just slow walk and maybe a gentle jog that last stretch home.

Today, they weren't alone on the streets. The pounding feet on pavement were coming towards them. Hayato slows down to walk beside Tsunami, pressing against her legs. Tsunami slows down so she would trip and assures him that it's okay. A man could be seen in his own hoodie and sweatpants that were gray. The hoodie was sleeveless even when the morning was rather cool. The hood was pulled over the man's head that shade most of his face off. He was panting large puffs of gray air and he was punching the air as he jogged. Tsunami stops and moves off to the side of the sidewalk and held Hayato's leash short so he wouldn't run or lunge at the man in a panic. Crouching down she rubs his neck and talks to him. The man runs by them.

"GOOD MORNING!" he bellows.

"G-good morning!" Tsunami winces with a smile.

"EXTREME!" the man dashes away.

Hayato growls and Tsunami pats his head. "What a loud guy, huh?"

* * *

"That's my big brother, Ryohei!"

It was lunch at the college cafeteria. Tsunami and the girls decided to eat there instead of going to a café. They were closer to the college library for afternoon studying. Tsunami had mentioned her brief encounter with the morning jogger and Kyoko had just identified him as her older brother. Ryohei had been going to a 2-year college back in Namimori, their hometown. Tsunami thought it was strange that she was only just hearing about this mysterious big brother from Kyoko. Ryohei was really into boxing and he was scouted by a boxing agent. Ryohei was given a scholarship to enroll at their school which invested into many sports that had led to a handful of students to careers in sports.

"He has a lot of energy!" Kyoko states proudly.

"Too much energy," Hana complains. "Just talking to him is exhausting!"

"Awww, Hana," Kyoko giggles. "Anyway, though he's into boxing, he's a big teddy bear. He just needs a nice, understanding girl to settle down with."

Kyoko beams at Tsunami. Tsunami stares back and slowly begins shaking her head, "No!"

"What? Oni-chan is sweet!"

"Thanks, but no thanks!" Tsunami blushes. "I'm not girlfriend material!"

"You bite your tongue!" Haru points at her. "You're adorable! You have the best cooking skills and you make coffee every single day for your cat!"

"…I'm sure any potential boyfriend would change their minds about dating me if they knew that." Tsunami sighs.

"Here, here." Hana raises her cup in agreement.

"Please, just one date!"

"He just got here and you're trying to get him to go on a date," Tsunami protests. "At least give him a few months."

"Okay! Three months and it's a date!"

"Wha-what?!"

"It's perfect, Kyoko-chan," Haru bounces her seat. "It would be spring and it would be a little warmer then. Perfect time for a real date."

Tsunami groans and buries her face into her hands.

Three months went by too quickly for Tsunami. Tsunami was deeply involved with her studies and trying to keep her grades up. Between her studies was taking care of her furry (and scaly) family. Hayato was becoming much livelier. The dog memorized her schedule and became her canine secretary. He kissed and snuggled her awake at the pets' appointed breakfast time. Reborn didn't mind handing off such a menial task to him. After breakfast, Hayato already had his leash in his mouth. He knew one of their routes by heart by now and knew when to head home for Tsunami to prepare for school. Hayato had been watching her as she gathered her materials for school. Sometimes she would forget a book or her phone and Hayato would raise a fuse to keep her from leaving without something she need. Tsunami awarded him for his helpfulness with a pat to his head and a kiss.

"Such a smart and good boy!" she would say to him before closing the door.

Though he was the perfect dog to Tsunami, Hayato still didn't like other people. Sometimes her neighbors would complain that when she was gone, Hayato had a habit of barking at people who got too close to the door. Fortunately, most of the neighbors had gone to class, most of them. The people who complained were people without a class that day or taking a break from class. Tsunami apologized and promised to figure out what to do about that. Kyoko had introduced her to Ryohei officially. After that, Tsunami saw Ryohei more often and the boxer would sometimes trot beside her and Hayato before sprinting off. Hayato didn't like Ryohei. At first he hid from him. As he got use to him, Hayato would growl and bark at him. Hayato would go into a frenzy of barking when Ryohei would start a yelling. This started a contest of who can outbark or out yell the other. Tsunami thought if she and Ryohei were in a relationship, there was going to be problems between him and Hayato.

Hayato was brought back to the pet hospital in April. While in the waiting room, Tsunami sat in a corner, clutching Hayato's leash to her chest. Another pet owner had brought in her great big dog for an emergency. The dog had swallowed her phone. Hayato sat in front of Tsunami, ears flat against his head and glaring at the dog that was making his Tsunami so nervous. She was able to relax, making Hayato relax a little bit when a nurse calls for the huge monster of a dog. As she sighs in relief, Bianchi was at the desk making notes and shaking her head with a smile. Another nurse calls for Hayato. Hayato was fairly popular according to the staff. They called Hayato, Tsunami's Bodyguard Samurai. He was also called the Miracle Worker for they were aware of Tsunami's fear of dogs, yet the two of them fitted each other so perfectly well. Tsunami was afraid of dogs, Hayato was afraid of people. The nurse remarks that Hayato was doing very well since he was last scene. He was a clean bill of health and Tsunami was given the go ahead to give Hayato dry food. That was relief to Tsunami, though it had been a little bit since his last accident. Bianchi stops her before she left the hospital.

"Hey, Tsunami, take this."

It was a flyer of an animal shelter seeking volunteers. Tsunami looks at Bianchi confused.

"You're going to volunteer."

"…No! Nonono! Animal shelters have dogs! Lots and lots of dogs that bark at you all day! I'll be too terrified help!"

Bianchi grabs Tsunami's shoulders and looks her straight in her eyes. "I'm not asking. I'm telling you to go. You need therapy! Seeing you with Hayato, seeing how happy he is got me thinking that you can be great to these animals. Dogs are just the first step. Arrangements have already been arranged with a friend of mine that runs the shelter. The address is on the flyer. They are expecting you next week."

"Bianchi," whines Tsunami.

Later, Tsunami receives more bad news with a call from Kyoko.

"Hi, Tsuna-chan! Guess what?"

"….what?" Tsunami asks warily.

"It's April!"

"Yyyyes…?"

"I asked my brother and he said he wouldn't mind taking you out on a date!"

"Eeep."

"Don't be like that Tsuna-chan!" Kyoko snaps.

That tone of voice from Kyoko left no room for escape from Tsunami. Reluctantly she resigns herself to her fate.

"Where would he like to go?"

"That's for you to decide! He'll go anywhere YOU want!"

"…Anywhere?"

* * *

It was a Friday afternoon where Ryohei met Tsunami at the local animal shelter, Chance at Life. The animal shelter was a fairly large facility. There was lots of trees and grass. There was a gate where you could see several dogs playing together in a huge yard of balls, toys and play equipment specifically for dogs. Dogs can be heard barking up a storm. Tsunami covers her ears. Two people were at the front desk. One was a woman with blue hair and a tattoo flashing across her cheek. The other was a man with a scary face. He had two jagged scars down his cheek and spiky porcupine hair. The man notices them and rose from his seat.

"Welcome to Chance at Life. I'm Lancia, the director of this facility."

Ryohei reaches out and shakes Lancia's hand firmly. Lancia looks down at Tsunami who bows slightly in greeting.

"Bianchi has told me about you and your fear of dogs."

Tsunami nods. Ryohei was surprised by this and glances at her.

"Usually, I wouldn't recommend our volunteers to be afraid of dogs, but Bianchi was very convincing and it is hard to say no to her. I have to keep you as a volunteer for at least a week."

Tsunami whines but nods in understanding. Lancia takes them to the back where they could store their things. As Tsunami puts away her belongings, Ryohei stood beside her.

"You're afraid of dogs? Kyoko-chan told me that you have a dog."

"I took him off the streets because he needed help and his mother died. I couldn't leave him."

"That's extremely sweet."

Tsunami looks at him, "T-thank you."

"No worries, I'll stick with ya'! This is our date."

Tsunami nods as they put their things away. Tsunami was warned to wear something very casual that she would mind getting dirty. Tsunami also warned Ryohei to be as casual as possible. Both were wearing dingy blue jeans. Tsunami's jeans were very pale and baggy with shredded, worn fringe around her ankles and holes at the knees. Her shirt was one of those white large one-size-fits-all from a college event that was forced onto her last year. Ryohei's jeans were semi-baggy. Typical jeans for men that were a strong dark navy blue with some wear. He two had a white shirt that conformed around his muscles. They didn't escape Tsunami's notice. Tsunami had no idea that boxers were that fit! The "V" neckline appeared to be a little low and Tsunami never realized how alluring a man's collarbone could be. Ryohei smiles lightly giving her a minute until Lancia called out if they were ready.

"Tsunami-chan, you ready?"

Tsunami gasps and tears her eyes away from his collarbone. She notices his smile and stares hard at the concrete floor.

"R-r-ready!"

Ryohei holds his hand out, offering Tsunami to go first. Tsunami hopes that her face was as red as it was burning! Lancia sees her face and Ryohei's smile was still stuck on his face. Lancia smiles at Ryohei.

"So this is a date, huh? Very out of the box."

"Extremely, but it's a good change."

Ryohei leans over Tsunami and had to bend at the waist a slight to be at her level, "I like it."

Tsunami dances away and hides her blush by combing her hair over her cheek.

"Before we get started we have a little orientation. We go over the jobs are available and what we expect from you. There are also applications to fill out. Yes, even though you're volunteers you must fill out an application. This will be trial run, especially for you Sawada-san. We usually ask volunteers to commit to two hours a week. I'm aware that you two have classes during the day so you will be coming in mid-afternoon or later in the evening for dinner time. If you had future commitments please don't be afraid to let us know. Now…"

After further rules and expectations, the paperwork was filled and Lancia gives them a tour. The shelter was fairly large. Lancia explained that their shelter was funded by a very wealthy company that had their hands in dozens of industry, especially when providing aid to the community. The company came from overseas, from Italy to be exact. The pair is introduced to passing staff, from veterinarians and other volunteer workers. Of course the shelter wasn't just for dogs. There cats and even other animals. Some were fairly exotic! Ryohei and Tsunami gawked at the reptile and amphibian sanctuary. There were frogs, various reptiles, even a huge alligator with a collar.

The alligator was over fifteen feet long from the tip of the snout and to the tail end.

"Keiman is not up for adoption."

A man with green hair, glasses and some scruff about his lower jaw sipped nosily from his coffee mug stating, "Reptiles Make Better Pets".

"Afternoon, Verde. This is another one of our vets. He mostly specializes obviously with the reptiles."

Keiman eyes Tsunami and slinks up slowly to her. Tsunami takes a step back. Keiman steps closer and bumps his snout against her ankle. Tsunami relaxes her shoulders and carefully lowers into a crouch. Keiman turns his face sideways revealing his neck. Tsunami rubs her knuckles firmly against his neck. Keiman narrows his eyes in pleasure. The men were stunned.

"You're afraid of dogs…yet you will pet this behemoth of an alligator!" Lancia blinks a few times.

"Extreme!"

"Fascinating…Keiman doesn't usually approach strangers…"

Continuing on the tour, they visit kitty-cat corner. Peeking in through the display window, they see cats sleeping, playing and clawing at cat toys and equipment, their own playroom like the dogs outside.

"There's also a garden for them explore. Cats like the outdoors just like dogs…and no, you won't be working her for the week."

Tsunami pouts. There was a camera click and Tsunami whips about to face Ryohei with his phone out.

"That expression was extremely cute! You pout like my sister!"

Tsunami pouts further and before she could think of something to say her ankles were touched again. Looking down, again, Tsunami sees a huge golden blonde, long-hair cat. The cat had the brightest pair of blue eyes that had a twinkle of malicious mischievousness. The cat wore a green camo bandana around his neck. Even his tail was long as his!

"Hello, Colonello."

"Extremely huge cat!"

"A Norweigan Forest Cat, one of the top largest cat breeds. He really likes you. Like Keiman, he's already has an owner. He belongs to Lal Mirch. The woman you saw at the front desk."

Tsunami bends down to properly greet Colonello. He purrs so loud his throat could be throbbing through his sunny mane. Colonello follows them to bird paradise, a section holding birds from tiny parakeets to a remarkably large parrot. Some of the birds and other animals both domestic and exotic came from homes where their owners were unable to take care of them further or were actually taken from neglectful owners by the law. Some birds were actually illegal and weren't up for adoption but on hold until a zoo or another organization could take them. Colonello was actually rather friendly to the birds. There was even a parakeet that landed on Colonello's back. The parakeet looked like a tiny eagle, color and all!

"A newly discovered species of parakeet. The owner thought he was cute and bought the little guy illegally…turns out his species of parakeet is highly aggressive. The tiniest meat-eating bird in the world…hence why he is here and not for adoption. He took a liking to Colonello. Lal Mirch named him Falco."

Lancia winds them back around to the front desk. Colonello joins Lal Mirch at her desk, he gets in her face, stepping over her work and lays over it, displaying his belly. Tsunami giggles as he reminded her of a friendlier version of Reborn. Lal Mirch wasn't amused as she clicked her tongue.

"Dumb cat!"

But she rubs his belly anyway. Lancia turns to Tsunami.

"That concludes our tour. You have a few minutes left, so if you can do me a favor and come with back to the dogs' area."

Lancia takes them to a room that looked like a room for kindergartners minus the desk and chairs. There were baskets of balls and chew toys. On the floor were fluffy blankets and rugs with large pillows. Lancia has them sit on the pillows. Tsunami chooses an orange paw print pillow and sinks into with a yelp. Ryohei laughs and pulls her out of the deep cushion. They are left alone together. Tsunami takes a deep breath and looks at the ceiling.

"Say, how about we go somewhere to eat after this? I'm getting extremely hungry."

"Huh, you still want to hang out with me?"

"Extremely! I want to get to know you more. Kyoko has told me little about you, except that you're extremely cute and a good person."

Before Tsunami could agree, Lancia returns with two other workers carrying small doggie carriers. Tsunami hears scratching and whimpering and she stood to her feet.

"Come on now…you can't be afraid of these little guys…"

Tsunami flashbacks to the tiny horror of a Chihuahua from her childhood and shakes head. Ryohei stood onto his feet and grabs Tsunami's hand.

"You all right?"

Tsunami continues to shake her head.

"This is extremely serious."

Ryohei pushes her down onto the pillow by her shoulders. Ryohei goes to Lancia and after some talk takes one of the carriers. Lancia nods in understanding.

"I apologize. I guess the fear of dogs goes far beyond anything I ever seen or heard. We'll leave you three alone."

They're left alone. Ryohei sets the carrier on the floor and reaches inside.

"C'mere, you little rascal…"

Ryohei pulls out a pale gold Labrador puppy. The puppy wiggles in his large hand. Ryohei had to hold the puppy with both hands. Tsunami tries to turn herself into a little ball. Ryohei sits beside her and pets the puppy as he climbs up his chest. The puppy licks at his face and Tsunami squeals in fright.

"He's going to bite your face!"

"He's not!" chuckles Ryohei. "Just giving kisses."

Ryohei ruffles the puppy's ears and begins playing with it. The puppy did snap and bite at his hands but Ryohei didn't flinch.

"Doesn't hurt much! He has puppy teeth. Ow!"

"Are you okay?!"

"Great! I'm great."

Picking up the puppy and tucking it into the nook of his arm he wraps an arm around Tsunami and gently holds her to be shoulder to shoulder against him. The puppy was brought closer to her and Tsunami sucks in breath through her teeth. The puppy realizes that there is another friend to be made and scrambles to get at her. Ryohei continues to hold the puppy and let him sniff her arm. The puppy sniffs fervently and licks her elbow. Tsunami whimpers and tries to squirm away. Ryohei hears her plea for the puppy not to bite her. He sighs and lets her go. Getting up he puts the puppy back into his carrier and shuts the door.

"I'll be back, got to use the restroom."

He leaves her behind. Tsunami is finally able to breath in peace. She flinches when she hears the puppy scratching at the cage. The door holds the puppy in, much to Tsunami's relief. A pause for a minute until the door starts to rattle with fury again. It was becoming too frightening for Tsunami. She goes to the door and was about to leave when the puppy yips sharply.

It yips again and begins to cry and bat at the door. Tsunami is reminded of Hayato, crying in a soaked-through box crying over his dead mother and pushing her body because he didn't want to be alone. This puppy was much younger than Hayato. She couldn't leave him alone. Letting go of the knob, Tsunami goes to the puppy's carrier. He stops whining when he sees her feet. He barks and his little paw rests against the bars. Tsunami kneels before it and presses the back of her hand against the bars. The puppy licks her hand. She jumps when heavy hands rest on her shoulder. Ryohei had returned and was smiling at her.

Tsunami was rewarded for her bit of courage with Ryohei taking her to a fast food restaurant. Over burgers, fries and milkshakes, they talk about school, their families and their dreams. Tsunami only hopes to graduate college, but doesn't know what to do with her life.

"It's extremely okay not to know now, that means there are more opportunities for you to explore yourself. Maybe try different non-academic classes."

"That's…a pretty good idea."

Ryohei had always wanted to box professionally. His big dream was to fight in a ring in America.

"What if you become famous? What are you going to do with all that money you will win?"

"Hmmm, I extremely have no idea! I'm not a flashy kind of guy…so I'm not going to by some huge house…well, a house big enough for a family."

"R-really? You look forward to having a family?"

"Extremely! Wouldn't you like a family?"

"Yes…that would be nice."

Tsunami after cooking, Tsunami was very good with kids. There was a little boy named Fuuta that she had watched over. Last she heard he was some studying at a very young age in astrometry. She liked children. Children were more appreciative of the smallest things. Most were easy to please than people her age and older.

Ryohei lived in the apartments near the college just like Tsunami. Despite Tsunami's protests, he escorts her to her door. Hayato growls at door knowing that a stranger was too close to Tsunami and her home.

"Sorry," Tsunami mutters.

"It's cool."

They stand in silence.

'What do I do?! Do I just say good night? We don't have to kiss do we?'

Ryohei stretches himself out, "I had an extremely good time. This was the most extremely simple and relaxing date I ever had! Can't wait to see you tomorrow at the shelter!"

"Huh, you're coming back?"

"Yeah! I did sign up with you. It won't be a date every day but I'll be seeing you every day at work. I can help you if you get extremely scared."

"You don't have to!"

"I want to, to the extreme."

Ryohei's voice was firm yet soft. Her breath was caught by his tone and the intense look in his gray eyes.

"That is very nice of you…g-good night."

"Good night!" Ryohei's yells.

With that, he walks away, turning to give her one last wave before disappearing around the corner. Tsunami leans against her door and sighs. Hayato whines softly and scratches the door. Opening the door, Hayato wags his tail. Tsunami smiles and reaches out to him. He approaches her and rests his muzzle into her hand until he suddenly pulls away. Confused, he sniffs her hand and her arms. Hayato looks betrayed and he runs away crying.

"Hayato?"

Next to greet her, was Reborn with Leon on top of his head. He rubs himself against her ankles, then freezes. He too sniffs at her, back away and flattens his ears. A terrible hiss is spat out. It makes Tsunami draw herself away from Reborn. He glowers at her with his dark eyes and turns his back on her. From his head, Leon looks back at her with a sad face.

Tsunami stood at her front door in silence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Hayato had to places in the apartment where he would go and sulk. It was either under Tsunami's bed or her study corner where she her computer desk was. Hayato chose the corner, his head lowered, tail tucked against his leg. He whines and cries. Tsunami watches him with a pout. It took her a minute to realize that her furry family were upset from the smells of other animals on her. Even after taking a bath they didn't come near her.

"Oh, c'mon you guys! I couldn't help it."

Hayato finally looks at her. His green eyes filled with sorrow. Tsunami's heart clenches when she sees the tear-soaked lines on his face.

"Hayato-kun…" Tsunami moans.

Tsunami didn't bother with Reborn. Reborn took his pet Leon out to cool his head. It had been a long time since she made Reborn this upset. It was best to leave him alone and let him come to her on his own. It was for the best. Tsunami recalls a neighbor who had temporarily lived in the apartments. His name was Jager and he had a cat. Tsunami tilts her head in thought. What was his name…Bermuda von Veckenschtien. Tsunami mentally pats herself on the back for remembering the cat's full name. He was dark like Reborn with strange wide eyes that eerily can see into your soul. Others had thought the cat was creepy. Tsunami thought he was sort of cute. He had a strange meow and liked to visit her and Reborn. It seemed find for a time. Reborn and Bermuda got along fine. That was until Bermuda cross the line and sat in Tsunami's lap. Long story short…fur flew, there was hissing and spitting and Tsunami had get Jager to help pull their cats a part. There were no hard feelings between. Jager still contacted her from time to time from overseas. Reborn was mad at Tsunami and refused to come near her until the smell of Bermuda left her days later. Tsunami didn't have worry about Reborn. Reborn could take care of himself and knew where Bianchi lived. She would be expecting a call from Bianchi sooner or later. Which left her with having to deal with Hayato's broken heart.

At least he was now making eye contact with her. He hadn't look at her for hours.

"Hayatooo-kuuun," Tsunami coos.

She pats the empty cushion next to her in her loveseat, "Come here. Please, Hayato-kun?"

Hayato whines.

"I'm sorry! It's okay, I still love you! You're the only dog I ever loved!"

Hayato whines again.

"Yeah, I love you! I love you, Hayato."

Tsunami's sweet words finally reached Hayato. Hayato leaves his corner, his claws clicking on the wood-panel flooring and he leaps into Tsunami's arms. Tsunami laughs and kisses nose twice. He melts and wraps his paws around her neck, resting his cheek against her neck, causing his fur to tickle it.

Her phone dings and Tsunami holds Hayato close as she leans over him to the coffee table to pick up. It was a text from Ryohei:

 _Had an extremely good time with you! It was extremely fun to see so many animals at the shelter. Can't wait to go back with you! Maybe we can go for dinner sometime?_

Tsunami blushes. How was she going to respond to that?!

Another message: _Don't have to agree on dinner now! No worries. Hopefully soon._

Ding! _I like you._

Tsunami clutches Hayato tighter. He liked her! Ryohei liked her and wants to go to dinner with her. She hides her face into the dog's fur. Hayato whines at her mild distress.

"How can he be so sure that he likes me? We…we've only known each other for a little while! What does he want from me?"

A few minutes later, her phone rings. On the caller ID, it's Kyoko.

"Kyoko-chan…"

"How did it go?!" Kyoko yells.

"I…he…we…it was…nice." Tsunami mumbles.

"Nice? What was nice? Oni-chan had stopped by with this goofy grin on his face. He kept going on how cute you were! How brave you were…did you really pet a giant alligator?! They have alligators at animal shelters?!"

Tsunami answers Kyoko's rapid fire questions. When it got to the details of her date, Tsunami told her how kind and patient her brother was when it came to handling a puppy. She appreciated it and decided to remind herself to get something for Ryohei. They went out to eat after visiting the shelter and talked about school and their future. Ryohei had both a big ambition and simple common goal. Becoming a pro-boxer and having a family.

"Mmm, Oni-chan really does want a family. Honestly, I tried to pair him off with someone before. But, we both agreed that it wouldn't work."

"With who?" Tsunami frowns. "Why wouldn't it had worked?" 'I'm sure she would have been a better option than me…' thought Tsunami.

"It was Hana."

"…..Hana?!"

"Yeah. They looked good together…but, Hana doesn't care for children and Oni-san really, really wants them. I told him that you've been good children since we were middle school and you're an awesome cook and baker."

"I'm…I'm not that incredible, Kyoko-chan…" Tsunami flushes.

"Of course, you are! I really wish you wouldn't down play yourself."

They continue their talk through the night. Kyoko gets a laugh when Tsunami explains how upset her pets were with her. Smelling like other animals. Kyoko playfully teases Tsunami.

"Hmm, it's sort of weird. If Reborn was upset with you touching another animal, how come he didn't get mad when you brought Hayato home."

"Oh…I think it's simple…Hayato is a dog. Reborn doesn't like it when I mess around with other cats. He's actually taking a walk to clear his head. Probably on his way to Bianchi's. I'm expecting a call or something from her. To let me know he made it to her place safely."

Her phone dings. Pulling the phone away, she sees a text from Bianchi: _Reborn's at my place. You two-timer!_

Tsunami reads the message aloud to Kyoko and she broke out into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Tsunami and Ryohei meet again after school. This time, Ryohei went to her apartment so they could go to the shelter together. On arriving at the shelter, they see Lal Mirch at her post in the front desk. She stood over two young girls, one looked to be in either middle or high school. In the older girl's hand was thick black leash with a chain hocked to a studded leather harness wrapped around the muscular lean chest of a dog. Tsunami squeaks and hides Ryohei. This dog a type of breed bred for fighting. It was a pitbull. He was dark saved for a patch of white fur in a deformed heart-shape one side of its chest and its front paws. Its big honey-brown eyes spot them. It stands and barks through a ragged, old baseball with the dirty-red stitching unraveling. Its whip-like tail wags excitedly. The other younger girl possibly in elementary school. She had her tiny arms wrapped its neck. Tsunami clutches the back of Ryohei's shirt, threatening to pull it off him. Ryohei touches her hand to comfort her.

"I'm sorry. But our shelter doesn't have room for Takeshi. You have to take him to another shelter."

"None of the shelters we want him to go to would take him. They're scared of him!" yells the older girl. "Other shelters…we can't take him to those. Nobody from a good family would pick Takeshi! If he doesn't get adopted…they'll put him to sleep!"

The girl holding the pitbull's neck whimpers and pushes her face into his neck.

"This shelter is Takeshi's only chance to be happy!" the high-school girl's voice quivers.

"I don't want Takeshi to die!" the younger girl cries.

The pitbull named Takeshi, whimpers at his owners' distress. Lal Mirch's face softens.

"I understand your concerns. I can see that Takeshi is a good dog but…as much as we would love to hold onto him and look for a family for him…we don't have the facilities for a dog Takeshi's size. We're full and we only have a few volunteers in our foster-care program…"

A thought reveals itself on Lal Mirch face and she looks towards Ryohei and gazes around him. Tsunami stares back and shakes her head violently.

Lal Mirch's authoritative voice plus two girl's puppy eyes later, Tsunami stood in the meet-and-greet room with Ryohei and Takeshi. Tsunami was trembling on the far side of the room. Ryohei held Takeshi's leash from the other side. Ryohei was rubbing Takeshi's belly on the floor.

"He's isn't bad, Tsunami. He's an extremely nice guy!"

Tsunami shook her head. Takeshi was a pitbull! Those were mean dogs that could bite your hand off! They were created to fight and kill! There was no way she was taking Takeshi home. Even though Lal Mirch forced her to agree and she couldn't say no to those girls' teary eyes. Why on earth did they get a pitbull anyway?!

"I…I'm sorry…I'll be back…!"

"H-hey! Tsunami!?"

Tsunami speeds down the hallway until she found a spot she was completely alone. She whines to herself. This was too much too fast! What was she going to do with that dog when it was time to go home!? She felt tears well up in her eyes. She hears sniffling not her own. It was within one of the offices. Tsunami recalls Lal Mirch taking them to see Lancia regarding paperwork and to take information about Takeshi.

"Thank you, very much for taking Takeshi!"

"Thank you for being so patient with us," Lancia replies. "Takeshi seems to be a good dog. It might be pushing it, but he might be able to help our new volunteer."

"…she didn't see very happy to take him…but, I…we…just didn't want to take Takeshi anywhere else. He deserves to have a good family. It would suck if he has to be put down because no one will give him a chance to know him…."

"Nee-chan, you didn't like Takeshi at first!"

"….no, I didn't…."

"Oh," Tsunami could hear Lancia's eyebrows rise.

"Well…it was dad's idea to adopt Takeshi. It was for our protection. I' had been begging for a dog and wanted something small and cute. Like a chihuahua or something small and fluffy…but when dad brought Takeshi…I thought he was a monster and I was mad that nobody considered what I wanted…I tried ignoring Takeshi. But," the high school laughs. "the big dummy was just…so nice. I'm surprised that he wasn't made into a fighting dog or something. Maybe he was just lucky. It made me mad sometimes when people would freak out when their meet for the first time. He's so nice and he loves people. I think, sometimes, Takeshi can sense when somebody doesn't like him."

Tsunami remembers Takeshi in the meet-and-greet room. When he was taken to the room he became less active. His ears were pressed over his head and his tail was held low. His mood had changed and he had been staring at Tsunami. Thinking about his eyes, they did seem rather sad.

"But, Takeshi didn't need to worry about what other's thought. He had use and we loved him for who he was. I'm sorry that we had to give up so soon. It's so unfair to him. But, we're moving overseas and taking Takeshi with us would be difficult. I hope that woman will take care of him and see how great Takeshi is."

"I'm sure she will. I have a good feeling," Lancia assures.

Returning to the room, Tsunami hears Takeshi barking and Ryohei laughing. Opening the door, she finds them lightly rough-housing. Ryohei was down on all fours at Takeshi's level. He made dog-like noises and growls. He would reach out and try to grab for Takeshi. Takeshi would snort and huff dodging Ryohei's grabs, lunge forward and jumping away. At the opening of the door, Takeshi notices her first. He stops playing and sits still. Confused at Takeshi's change of mood, Ryohei looks over his shoulder at the sound of the door shutting.

"Tsunami! Are you extremely okay?"

Tsunami nods. She looks over Takeshi. Takeshi knew that he made her uncomfortable and thought she didn't like him. Two very nice girls who loved him enough to fight for a place for Takeshi to live and be happy. There was something good about this dog that made the girls cherish so much. Tsunami slowly moves towards Takeshi. Ryohei reaches out and held Takeshi's harness. Takeshi doesn't budge. Just sat and stood still, watching Tsunami's approach. Tsunami leans forward and holds out her hand. Takeshi stood and leaned forward to sniff her hand and licks it gently. He looks up at her and his ears perk up and his eyes shine.

'Trust me.'

Tsunami rests on her knees and begins rubbing his ears and stroking his head down to his neck. Takeshi closes his eyes and whines quietly. His tail wags softly. Ryohei smiles. His own hands join Tsunami's as she pets Takeshi. Tsunami blushes as his fingers fondle her own and strokes over her hands. She doesn't say anything and was too shy to look at him. She kept her eyes on Takeshi. Takeshi's tongue rolls out of his mouth, laughing in his own doggy-way.

* * *

Hayato was not happy when Takeshi was brought home.

Truly, Takeshi was a wonderful dog! While Hayato barks and snarls, Takeshi remained quiet, kept close to Tsunami but held a dominant, defensive posture just in case Hayato decided to take a bite out of him. Tsunami was glad that though Hayato was overacting, the little Shiba Inu had enough sense not to attack. It stunned Tsunami for a moment of the great size different between the two. Hayato wasn't small nor large. He was on the medium-small size. He was a head smaller than Takeshi. Whether he was it was breed or due to him still recovery from lack of nutrition, he lacked the muscle definition that shined through Takeshi's shiny, short hair.

Hayato was put away into Tsunami's room until he was calm. Hayato whined and cried for an hour and a half. Takeshi sniffed and explored his new temporary home. He checked out Hayato's blankets and Reborn's kitty tower. He drinks from Hayato's bowl. Tsunami was given some extra dog supplies from the shelter. She was a doggie-foster parent, so the shelter was giving her allowance and assistance in the caring for Takeshi until he would be adopted. Tsunami was impressed with their adoption and care system of the shelter. Lancia explained that he was a foster-dog owner as well at time. His first three dogs were saved from lab that performed animal-testing. They were in the foster care program before he decided that he himself would adopt them permanently. They were a troublesome trio at first, but over time he won their trust. One of them was a very crafty and frightfully intelligent creature. Tsunami was familiar in the ownership of the furry and unusually intelligent.

Once Takeshi was comfortable, he went to Tsunami's bedroom door and scratches at the door. Hayato growls and starts barking a storm again. Takeshi lies before the door and presses his nose at the seam under the door. After Tsunami had set up Takeshi's food and water dish and his bedding area, she finds him still by the door. He was wagging his tail, nose against the door. Hayato was quiet. He whines when he hears Tsunami's presence. Tsunami opens the door letting Hayato out. Takeshi leaps to his feet and greets Hayato with the continuous wagging of his tail. Hayato pads forward cautiously, ears flat and tail low. He sniffs Takeshi and Takeshi bless his heart kept still and patient. Tsunami was amazed by his behavior. She now felt horrible that she had misjudged him just because of what he is. She reaches out and scratches behind both their ears and gives words of encouragement. Takeshi lowers his head and licks Hayato's forehead. Hayato growls low in response yet stays put.

Takeshi brought fun into Tsunami and Hayato's lives. Takeshi was energetic and playful. Hayato would wait patiently for Tsunami to wake up on her own by her alarm. Takeshi learned her alarm schedule as well. But he was there for wake-up time than breakfast time. At the sound of the alarm he would jump into her bed and snuggle her out of bed. Hayato would make a fuss. How dare Takeshi disturb Tsunami's sleep! Takeshi was well-trained and potty-trained and Hayato was quick to follow his example, since he was getting more praises than him. It was amazing how quickly they were learning from each other.

Reborn finally came home. Bianchi sent a text that he was on his way. It was then that Tsunami became nervous in how Reborn would react to having another dog in their apartment. He didn't mind Hayato that much. The dog didn't bother him and never dared touched anything that belong to the cat. Reborn slipped into the apartment, from where Tsunami had never figured that out. Reborn knew something was different from the air. He sniffed once and made his way right over to Takeshi who was lying on his bed, chewing on his baseball. Takeshi drops his ball, giving Reborn his full attention. Reborn stares at Takeshi. Takeshi bows his head while wagging his tail. Reborn ducks under Takeshi's chin and arches his back against him. Reborn and Takeshi got along shockingly well. Tsunami had found that Reborn liked sit or lie on Takeshi's head or back and be transported through the apartment.

"Reborn, Takeshi is not a horse!"

Of course, the king of the castle, did not heed her words and continued to ride his dark and happy steed. Takeshi liked it, so it must be okay. Takeshi not only made fast friends with Reborn. He quickly grew attached to Ryohei. Tsunami was grateful to Ryohei being out during their walks. Takeshi was a very strong dog. Sometimes he would pull her along and their walks lasted longer than normal. Both she and Hayato would return home exhausted. Ryohei would often take the lead and he and Takeshi would run back forth between lampposts and parks cars back to Tsunami and Hayato. Ryohei even offered to take Takeshi for runs with him.

"Oh, Ryohei you're wonderful!" Tsunami blurted out.

Tsunami sees Ryohei blush for the first time. It was a cute look on the boxer. Tsunami wished she could have taken a picture.

Hayato was the slowest to warm-up to Takeshi. It was upsetting to the little warrior that he had to compete for Tsunami's affections. Tsunami made sure to love on him as much as possible while also loving Takeshi at the same time. Once again, bless Takeshi's good nature and patience when he allowed her to sometimes drown Hayato with love to reassure him that she loves him. Takeshi was also happy to pile on his own love on Hayato. Takeshi like to snuggle and sometimes he would try to snuggle Hayato, climbing into Hayato's little bed. Hayato would growl at times but Tsunami would respond with a shout and scold him. Even worse, she would take Takeshi away and cuddle with him instead. To keep Takeshi away from Tsunami, Hayato allowed Takeshi to snuggle him…sometimes. The moments when Tsunami would catch the two together, she had to take a picture and share it with her friends. She was surprised when she received likes and comments from not just her small circle of friends but from complete strangers as well. They were surprised to see a tiny fluffy Shiba Inu cuddle with a big pit. She gained a new follower. Tsunami didn't like how people reacted to sweet Takeshi when she takes him out and about on errands. At certain areas and shops, employees and managers had come up to Tsunami and asked that she not bring such a "dangerous" animal around. It made her more upset that Takeshi also felt the discomfort of others. Tsunami racked her brain for a solution for people not to be afraid of Takeshi.

* * *

Ryohei comes to her rescue when they were on a lunch date. Ryohei had heard somewhere from the internet about someone in China who had a pitbull that made everyone nervous. He placed a panda hat on the dog and the silly, adorable hat made the pitbull much more approachable. Tsunami immediately searched online hats for dogs. She found all sorts of hats for dogs. It very from adorable knitwear hats to expensive, stylish hats. She discovers a newly opened clothing store for dogs that also doubled as a salon for dogs. She takes all three of her pets to the store. Reborn took his usual perch on Takeshi's back and they got some stares, giggles and people taking out their phones to take photos or record. The store was called Royalty Pets. On the website, the store's mascot was a Pomeranian in a black and purple striped long-sleeve shirt and a tiny tiara placed on his head. On arriving, there in the front store display was the mascot himself. Young girls and women coo and take pictures as the Pom basked in their adoration with a Cheshire cat grin. Entering the store, for a moment, Tsunami felt that maybe this place was out of her family's league. Plush pink velvet curtains are thrown outward and a tall man struts his stuff towards her. An oh did he worked his walk! He wore a tight fuchsia muscle shirt, tucked into snug leather skinny pants. His shoes were leopard-printed with a full-inch heel and the toes were pointed. His hair was a side-mohawk with green and red parts.

"Hellooooo~, welcome to Royalty Pets, honey!"

"H-hello?"

"Ah ah!" the man waves a well-manicured and red painted fingernail in her face. "No need to be shy! I know what you were thinking…this place is too fancy! This may be out of league and most of above my paycheck!"

Tsunami nods.

"Honey," he grasps her hands, mindful of the leashes she was holding. "You have nothing to fear," he speaks softly. "You love your babies, don't you?"

"Yes."

He smiles, his face lighting up the room and Tsunami could almost make out his eyes through his sunglasses.

"Then believe me, honey, this place is perfect for you to show your babies how much you love them! My name is Lussuria!"

Lussuria flicks out a card out of thin air. On the card, it read dog fashion designer, groomer and owner of the shop and salon for dogs. He crouches down to her dogs and squeals.

"Ohhhhh, a pittie and shiba!"

Takeshi was happy to be so warmly received. Hayato ducks away from Lussuria to hide behind Tsunami's legs. Lussuria doesn't pursue him and focuses his attention on loving Takeshi and admires Reborn stunned by his six toes and his super long tail.

"How can you Big Sis help you today, honey?"

"Big…uh…I'm actually looking for hats…for Takeshi," she rubs the pitbull's ears. "I don't want people to be scared of him so…"

"Say no more!" Lussuria throws his hands up in the air. "It's a very smart move and I can tell that Take-baby just wants to make friends. Pitbulls and other so called 'aggressive' breeds get such a bad rap. We're going to fix that today!"

Lussuria takes her to the hat rack revealing cozy knitwear in shapes funny animals and wild colors. There were knitwear hats that were light enough for wearing during warmer months.

"Now, before I let you get crazy, we might want to see if Takeshi minds wearing a hat. Most dogs don't like wearing hats or clothes for that matter. But if you trained them up and they learn that some clothes are actually comfortable they'll learn to love it."

A simple slip-on hat was placed over Takeshi's head. Once again, Tsunami was so happy that Takeshi was so adaptable and good nature. He didn't shake the hat off or paw at it. He just sat there with a wide, open smile. Tsunami selected two to start. Lussuria was kind enough to give one of the hats for free for being a first-time visitor and also a 50% coupon off all three pets for grooming. Tsunami thanks Lussuria and promises that she would visit when she could. Lussuria picked up the store mascot and his baby and waves his little paw.

"Bye-bye! Say 'bye-bye', Bel!"

Bel the Pom's signature grin spreads across his face and he snickers, making Lussuria giggle and Hayato growl.

Takeshi wore his brand-new hat of a blue sparrow in knit. As Takeshi trotted, the wings of the bird flaps in the wind. People they pass had to stop and look. They smiled and took pictures. There were some that had stopped her so they could take a proper picture and pet Takeshi. Takeshi was ecstatic and his tail wouldn't stop wagging. He was loved and accepted. He was happy and Tsunami was happy.

When she met Ryohei at the animal shelter she hugs him tight and thanks him for his wonderful idea! After hugging him, she grabs his face and kisses the corner of his lip. Ryohei blushes softly and grins happily. Tsunami giggles and blushes as well.

"Alright, you lovebirds! Time for work," Lal Mirch barks from the front.

Tsunami takes his hand and they boldly go to the dog kennels. Ryohei squeezes her hand.

"I'm extremely glad that you're sticking with the volunteering. It's been going extremely for you and your fear of dogs."

"It's only for week…so it isn't that bad."

Ryohei stops and tilts his head, "A week…its' been past a week."

"Huh?"

"It's been three weeks," Ryohei chuckles.

"….Hiiiiie?!"


End file.
